Impossible
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: "It's impossible for me to forgive you Chad, I'm sorry"…Chad finds a note from a certain ball of Sonshine, explaining why she broke up with him. Will he see the error of his ways and get her back? Because nothing's impossible. One-shot. for LOLChanny819


**Hey-ho! I have a new idea for a random little one shot, and here it is! :P It's set right after the break-up scene of Sonny With A Choice. Yeah, so I'm meant to be doing my Geography homework right now, but I'm doing, as many women can, multitasking! (lifts glass) To multitasking!**

**The Falls Kids: HUZZAH!**

**Anyway, here it is! LOL ;)**

**It's dedicated to LOLChanny819, because you are AWESOME and deserve something dedicated to you! :D**

**Summary: **"It's impossible for me to forgive you Chad, I'm sorry"…Chad finds a note from a certain ball of Sonshine, explaining why she broke up with him. Will he see the error of his ways and get her back? Because, nothing's impossible...right?

**Now, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPOSSIBLE<strong>_

Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't believe it…Sonny Munroe had finally broken up with him.

He just didn't understand it…he'd only done what he thought was right. It wasn't like he _knew _that the recount would upset her. He didn't know she would get mad at him like that. He was just, as he told her, doing what he thought was right.

And it was right. It was _unfair _that the award was wrongly given to the Randoms, and it was important that he made sense of this crazy revelation and checked that this was true, that So Random really had beaten Mackenzie Falls to the award. He was just checking. Nothing more.

Then, he found out his suspicions were right. He'd never been happier. Well, apart from when Sonny accepted his request to go on a date. This was a huge thing for Chad, though, as he knew it was going to fix everything. Sonny and him could go back to normal. He would eat _steak _for lunch again rather than _slop_. His world would _make sense _again. And it did…right until _Sonny _broke up with him…that tore him apart.

What did she think anyway? That he _meant _for them to fight? That he _meant _for her to be hurt by the jealousy of losing? Besides, her show _lost _all the time…what was so different this time? It wasn't Chad's fault that the first count had gone wrong. He didn't want her to get upset like she did. He didn't do it intentionally…

It wasn't his fault.

At that moment, he just wanted to blame someone…_anyone_? Sonny was the easiest option. Besides, _Sonny_ was the one who took it all the wrong way. _Sonny _was the one who only looked on the down-side. _Sonny _was the one who refused to be happy for him and just gave herself pity.

Yes, it was _all_ Sonny's fault. He was sure.

It was also Sonny's fault he couldn't stop crying when he left the room. It was also Sonny's fault he hadn't been able to focus on the party the cast of Mackenzie Falls threw for their 7th victory being not just something of their dreams, imaginations. And it was Sonny's fault he went home ill because he couldn't concentrate on filming the next episode of Mackenzie Falls.

He went home ill…with a broken heart.

* * *

><p>He finally decided to come back to work two days later. Every second, he assured himself he was over Sonny. She was just another girl. That's all.<p>

It was all a lie. Because she wasn't just _another girl_. She was Sonny Munroe…_his _girl. And then when he walked past the So Random poster he was sure…

He was still madly in love with Sonny Munroe. No doubt.

He arrived in his dressing room, finding his Mackenzie outfit before sighing. A deep sigh. Then he got angry and started randomly kicking the wall.

_Stupid Sonny_. THWAK! _Stupid recount. _THWAK! _Stupid affections he didn't even want anymore. _THWAK, THWAK, THWAK, THWAK…_THWAK!_

"OUCH!" He yelled, collapsing to reach for his now stubbed toe.

_Stupid weak toe._

It was then when he noticed the mirror next to his rack of clothing, and growled.

_Stupid me…_it wasn't Sonny's fault. It was his own.

He had forgotten for one second that Sonny was more important to him than some stupid vote…it was only an award! Sure, his life would've changed dramatically if he'd lost, but who really cares? With Sonny, he felt like he'd always won.

He then saw something glisten in the reflection of the mirror, and he turned back. _That wasn't there before…_

He picked up the small silver envelope and opened it, tears stinging in the back of his eyes when he saw the necklace fall delicately out onto the palm of his hand. It was the necklace Chad had bought Sonny for her 17th birthday – a little charm necklace. Engraved on the back was written _'CDC + SM'_, and the shape of the charm was a heart. She was rejecting him once again.

He then pulled out a piece of paper, and he recognised the penmanship straight away. Sonny…

"_Chad." _He imagined her sweet voice saying, _"Our break-up yesterday…I feel really bad about it." _She must've brought this in on the first day Chad was staying home, _"You really seemed clueless of why I was breaking up with you. I'm pretty disappointed at that, but considering I still love you (STUPID PEN! Why can't I rub out ink? We can't be together though, so don't get your hopes up. Sorry)…I want you to know why I broke up with you. You deserve to know._

"_You see, Chad, what you did was pretty bad - and if you don't know that by now, you should – and I was so mad at you for doing what you did. I finally had a chance to see what it felt like being a winner…I admit when we won I didn't take it the right way, and I'm sorry for that. But neither did you. You took that victory away from me. I know that shouldn't anger me…what does anger me is that you've made all these mistakes, all because of your ego. Bottom line is, Chad, your ego stopped us from being together."_

Chad noticed a tear stain on the paper, and he realised he wasn't the only one who was upset about the break-up.

"_You see," _She continued, _"It's impossible for me to forgive you Chad, I'm sorry, but you've made way too many mistakes, and that ego of yours really doesn't help. You need to realise it's not all about you. When you do that, find a girl and show her the Chad I fell for – that will make me happy Chad. I want you to move on well, find another girl, be the Chad I know you are, not the CDC. Do that, and I'll be proud of you. Goodbye, Chad. xxx Sonny_

He couldn't do much more after that. Nothing more than just sit, reading the paper over and over again. Sonny wanted him to move on, but he just couldn't. He loved her way too much to truly say that they were over. Reading the note, he realised the error of his ways.

It was his fault. He had taken the whole thing the wrong way, let his stupid ego get in the way. Maybe he should've just told Sonny it was Chastity's idea…NO! That's ridiculous! He shouldn't have done it at all.

Well, now it was too late. Sonny would never take him back now.

Or…would she? Sonny was a loving, forgiving girl, who always looked on the bright side of life. Maybe if she saw that he had seen the error of his ways, she'd take him back! Give him one last warning!

He then noticed the Tween Choice Award right at the back of his awards cabinet. There were six others just like it, but that one looked out of place. Even though it _was _the seventh victory…it was a total hollow one. He took the award out of the cabinet and walked off to find Sonny.

* * *

><p>As the Randoms burst out laughing at Grady's latest practical joke, Sonny sighed, just bored of it all.<p>

OK, so her cast were trying to make her happy, after what Chad did she needed the laughs, but it just wasn't working. Nothing could meant her broken heart.

"Excuse me, guys." She said, getting up from the couch and heading straight for her dressing room. For the first time since she arrived at So Random, she was happy to hear no-one bothered to follow her.

She walked down the all, trying to stop her eyes from misting up. She just couldn't believe what Chad had done, even though she didn't care because she was over him. She laughed, with no humour in her usually infectious laugh. There was no way she was over him. What she and Chad had shared was special, and he discarded it like it didn't really matter to him. She knew that was wrong though – he really did love her, and when he called the recount he didn't want to hurt her, she knew that. She just wished he had known that the recount was a huge mistake. It was too late now though. He had made her choice…and so had she.

It was then when her eyes did start to mist over, and she lost her footing, collapsing to the floor.

"AGH!"

She let out a cry of pain and tears, almost swearing but holding it in because she didn't want anyone to hear her. Too late. By the sound of running through the corridors, someone already had.

Chad's blue eyes look down at her, apologetic, sorrowful. He then helped her up without a word and smirked in that old-fashioned way Sonny had grown to miss.

"Told you you'd fallen for me." He grinned, and she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Chad?" She asked, her serious tone beating down his mocking one. "Did you not get my note? I don't want to see you anymore."

"Really, Sonny?" His egoistic tmind continued to make things worse, "Really?"

She groaned, before stepping away from him only to be stopped by colliding into his chest. Ugh…weird.

"Sorry," He said, his face turning serious, "I…I wanted to talk to you about that exact thing, to be honest."

"What about it?" Sonny asked, "There's nothing left to say."

"Actually, there is." He said, before grabbing something from behind his back, and Sonny gasped with happiness and shock and confusion when she saw the Tween Choice Award in his hand.

"For you." He whispered shyly.

At first, she looked at the award with pure love, just because Chad had come to…give the award back to her? Was he admitting he was wrong, just like she had wished? Then she remembered the break-up from the other day, and all the other break-ups or fights, and the mood turned sour.

"I can't…accept this." She said, pushing it back into his arms, "It's yours. You won it fair and square."

Chad simply gave up, understanding what she meant.

"Well…then take this back."

She noticed he was holding in his other hand the necklace he had given her for her 17th birthday, the one she had returned to him, and her heart flipped.

"Chad…I can't take this back. It reminds me way too much of us…I don't want it because we're no longer together."

"Well, then, take me back." He simply replied.

"Chad! No!" Sonny yelled, "We can't be together…did you not read that part?"

"I don't care, Sonny," He said, "I still love you…I can't lose you. Without you in my life, well…I don't know what I'd do."

Sonny smiled, the imaginary audience in her head saying 'AWWW!' But, no matter what Chad said, she couldn't forgive him. She had a feeling she was being cruel, but to be honest, Chad deserved to know what it felt like to be dumped. OK, so that was harsh. Maybe it was just _CDC_ who deserved to know how to felt to be dumped? He'd done it enough.

"I'm sorry, Chad," She said, denying her feelings for him, "I can't."

Chad frowned, his shoulders slumping, before saying, "Well…be my friend instead?"

Chad offered out a friendly hand for her to shake and Sonny smiled softly. Friends…that could be easy. No complicated feelings, no awkwardness, no Randoms getting on in their ears about the rivalry…no, friends sounded just fine.

"Friends." She confirmed, shaking the hand he had offered her. "Maybe even best friends." They both smiled at each other, before giving each other what they thought to be a "friendship hug".

Little did they both know what the other was thinking, and what they would think for what they expected to be the rest of their lives.

Chad was thinking all about what he had just done. He was hoping Sonny would accept his offer to date again, give him one last chance. She was America's forgiving sweetheart after all. He supposed not. Or maybe her forgiveness had a limit. And the friends thing…awkward. He wanted to still be able to see her, but friendship? This was gonna be weird. He knew he'd used to it though, even though inside he knew he would always be in love with his new best friend.

Sonny was thinking the same thoughts. Why hadn't she taken him back? Now she had to hide her feelings and pretend she _wasn't _in love with the guy she had just accepted as her best friend. It would be kinda weird, but as long as he found someone else and had a good life – being her friend – everything would be fine.

Yes, they both agreed, friends would be best for them.

* * *

><p>That didn't last too long though.<p>

About a week after their friendship thing started, Chad broke. He admitted he couldn't do it, because he was still in love with her. Sonny bent down to the floor and reached for his cheek, planting a soft kiss there.

"I can't do it either." She admitted, before kissing him full on the lips.

_What was I thinking? _She asked herself, _Chad just needed to be taught a lesson…or maybe we both just needed some space. Now we've had it._

"Go out with me again." Chad said in more of a question form, and Sonny laughed.

"Who can resist Chad Dylan Cooper?"

And so, the impossible really did happen. Sonny Munroe, the sweetheart, and Chad Dylan Cooper, the bad boy, dated. They fell in love. And when things went wrong, they always forgave each other. Because they knew their love wasn't perfect, but they didn't care.

They were the impossible couple, but then, nothing's impossible. Not really. If you believe, you can accomplish anything.

And that's exactly what got Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper to where they ended up. Together, forever.

Nothing's impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did ya like it? Haha...anyways...hope you enjoyed it! Please do review!<strong>

**Anyone noticed this is my first proper one-shot? LOL ;)**


End file.
